


Sweet Kisses

by wisp_of_a_spook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: When Draco is away, Lucius and Narcissa indulge their sweet tooth.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Kisses

Sometimes, when the fancy takes him, Lucius picks up a bag of Bertie Botts’ Every Flavour Beans.

Ever since he was a boy, he’s had a love-hate relationship with them, as he does with most things. But he hates to admit that he finds himself bringing home a bag of them now and then as an adult. Hoping to dodge the earthworm-flavored ones this time in favor of toffee.

When Draco is away at school, the Malfoy Manor is _so quiet,_ so eerie with the long, echoing halls and Narcissa drifting somewhere along the corridors, too distant to ease the pangs of something Lucius will never admit.

Loneliness perhaps. A bittersweet twist of nostalgia in his gut.

With the bag lying open in Lucius’s study, the brightly-colored beans spill onto the darkly polished wood of his desk. The only spot of color in the room. Fiery reds. Lemon-sherbet yellows. And Merlin-only-knows what color that shade of pink belongs to.

Narcissa finds him there, examining the beans with skepticism and wariness. He’s braved one so far - sausage, as it turned out. But there’s a sickly green one that he’s not sure about.

When she curls up on his lap, she plucks a white one from the mix, pops it in her mouth with a level of unwavering bravery that leaves Lucius in awe.

"Cream puff," she declares.

Of course she’s right. She’s always right.

“You never get a bad bean,” Lucius replies, a little put-out.

Narcissa laughs softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. Lucius doesn’t care that she seems to take great pleasure in feeding him good beans and bad beans in equal measure. She could save him the suffering of a foul-tasting bean but she doesn’t. 

Instead, she selects cinnamon and candyfloss with an angelic look. Then vomit and ear wax with a wicked little smile.

The way she giggles at his sour expression is more than enough to keep Lucius coming back for more. 

It doesn't take long before Lucius forgets Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, and tastes only the lingering sweetness of sugar on Narcissa's lips.


End file.
